Kleptoshipping Werewolves
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Two werewolves, Bakura and Shirochi, take in a small boy named Ryou and begin a journey with him. BAKURA X YUGI, NOT BAKURA X RYOU. Beware adorable cuddliness between Bakura and Yugi in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, everyone, this is the story to introduce Shirochi, Bakura's twin. I don't really have much to say right now, so enjoy! Ryou, the disclaimer.

Ryou: Kuro Kyohaku does not own Yugioh or any characters thereof. She does indeed own Shirochi and this storyline.

Bakura: Get on with the story! I look awesome as a wolf! But Shirochi is such a worrier…

Shirochi: Let's see me not worry and you get your ass handed to you by the villagers!

On with the story…

A small child sniffled helplessly, curled upon himself. White hair peeked out from his arms, gleaming in the pre-dawn light.

A wolf warily exited the forest, red eyes glancing around sullenly. Hesitantly, the beast approached the body and sniffed it. It lay still, not having made a noise in a while.

The wolf jumped a little as the boy sniffed and whimpered. With a resigned sigh, he buried his fangs into the boy's jacket and dragged him several feet before stopping. Letting go, he looked at a tree and growled softly.

"Shirochi, what are you doing? You know I can smell you, right?" The wolf spoke in a male human voice. A feminine giggle sounded, and another white wolf appeared. "Yeah, of course I do." Obsidian eyes gazed with laughter at him.

"Shirochi, what do you want?" "Oh, Bakura, you're so unfriendly. You need to loosen up some, brother-mine." The male wolf sighed. "Sister-dear, you're just _too_ loose." The black-eyed wolf chuckled.

"Well anyways, what are you doing?" She trotted over to him and looked the unconscious boy over. "You don't actually plan to take care of him, do you? His family will come looking for him and find us!"

Bakura growled. "Shirochi, stop avoiding my question and I might tell you what I'm planning."

Shirochi sighed and sat, wrapping her tail delicately around her forepaws. "I was bored so I followed my loving brother in search of some adventure."

Bakura snorted and placed a protective paw on the boy's chest. "Yes, I do plan to keep him. From his scent, he's already been out here for a while. If he had a family, they would have found him already. Now help me take him back to the cave."

Shirochi sighed. "This is just gonna be a lot of trouble." She transformed into a human with long white hair to her waist and onyx eyes and albino-pale skin. "C'mon, it'll be easier to carry him in human form."

No, this is not Bakura x Ryou. It may take a few chapters, but Yugi _**will**_ appear and he _**will**_ get together with Bakura.

Yugi: I'm human, as is Ryou and Malik. Well, almost human… Bakura, Shirochi, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Joey are werewolves, but only Bakura and Shirochi were raised in the wild.

Joey: My dad is a werewolf, but my mom was a human. I got bitten and fully changed when I was fifteen, and Serenity was born a wolf after my mom was turned. I have an ass wipe of an older brother, who dies soon after the pack meets him. Thank you, Shirochi.

Shirochi: No problem, mutt.

Tristan: I got changed by a rabid wolf and a vampire found me when I was still a cub. I didn't like most wolves, so he let me stay with him, thinking I wouldn't be a threat. That's how I met Yugi.

Shirochi: Anyways, when we meet Joey, I can tell he was born half human and changed, which is why I call him a mutt…I think that's in the next chapter.

Yami: Me, Seto, Mokuba, and Marik are sorcerers and will appear in a couple of chapters or so. Possibly more, because _some one_ takes a long time to write.

You're supposed to be polite…


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. The muse did _not _strike, and I couldn't type for a while. I hope you like it.

Shirochi: They better like it! You spent _days_ trying to get my character right.

Bakura: She's got a point. And then you just couldn't type. And then you lost the manuscript. And then-

Okay, they get it! On with the story.

The small boy groaned and his eyelids fluttered. "Ah, Bakura, I think he's waking up!" A soft female voice called. The boy opened chocolate-brown eyes - and yelped.

The black-eyed white wolf jumped a little. "Well now, there's no need to do that, little one!" The she-wolf grumbled. "I'm Shirochi, and I think you damaged my eardrum." She brought a paw up and rubbed her ear with a frown.

"uh, I'm, uh, Ryou…" The wolf smiled brightly, a disturbing expression on a wolf. "Nice to meet you. You look absolutely delicious!" Ryou blanched and cringed away from her.

"Shirochi! Stop it." Another white wolf entered.. Ryou noticed he was a head taller than the female. "Aw, Ryou, you know I was just kidding! Well, mostly anyways…"

The male wolf growled. "Shirochi…" "Yes, Bakura? Did you need something?" Bakura glared at her, then paced to Ryou. "Feeling any better, little one?"

Ryou nodded hesitantly. "Um yeah…Thank you for saving me…" Shirochi tilted her head. "Oh, no, lamb, that was all Bakura. Don't let his big bad wolf act fool you, he's a sweetie in his heart."

Bakura huffed and looked away with embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, don't harp on it, littermate." Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder as he was about to walk away, and he paused.

"Thank you." The boy said again. Shirochi chuckled at her brother's face. "I can already tell your stay here is going to be interesting."

Suddenly, Ryou shivered. "It's k-kinda c-cold…" He mumbled. Bakura smirked and turned to Shirochi. "I saved him, you can keep him warm at the least."

The she-wolf snorted and paced to the boy. Circling him once, she licked his head before plopping down and curling around him. (Does that rhyme, or is it just my imagination…?)

Shyly, Ryou snuggled close to the warm white fur of Shirochi's shoulder, using the wolf as a pillow. Bakura glanced at his sister, a gentle look on his face. "Go to sleep pup, littermate. I'm going to hunt."

Ryou looked at him. "Do you…hunt humans? In all the old stories, wolves would take down stragglers…" Shirochi rolled her eyes.

"We're werewolves, love, not just regular canines. Considering we _are_ human half the time, it would be cannibalistic to eat humans. Besides, wolves are noble creatures and would never attack a human unprovoked unless they had rabies."

Bakura sighed. "You can let go of any pre-conceived notions of werewolves, too. We may not be humans, but we aren't murderers, beasts, or mindless."

Ryou looked at the wolves curiously. "You two are werewolves? You can turn into humans? Will you show me?" Shirochi chuckled and nuzzled his cheek. "In the morning, pup. You need rest right now."

Ryou nodded slowly, then murmured good night. Bakura watched the two for another moment, then took off into the moonlit woods outside.

Well, I know, not a lot went on, but this was just to explain some things and to show what werewolves are in this story. The next chapter will most likely have a large time skip between it and this one, but not more than a few years. Now make me happy and review, review, review!

By the way, I need suggestions on pairings for Ryou. However, Puppyshipping will _not_ be broken up, and I 3 Tristan X Duke.

Next chapter we meet Malik and Joey!


End file.
